


Gummy's Collection Of Bad Poems

by GummyWyrms (TheTailWithNoDog), TheTailWithNoDog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fire, Read em if you want, Snow, This is just a bunch of semi edgy poems I wrote, no real characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTailWithNoDog/pseuds/GummyWyrms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTailWithNoDog/pseuds/TheTailWithNoDog
Summary: Just a bunch of short poems I wrote, some for school, some just for fun. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

_Autumn’s Promise_

_Crisp wind passes._

The once loud, playful house

left silenced by time.

Leaves chasing each other 

dodging split chair-legs.

Golden rays streamed through 

Wrought iron bars.

Corrosion patchwork

Left a trio of red, orange and black.

The threat of frost and snow

Hung in the air.

Like the promise of the end.

The end of the year,

The end of simple times,

Of careless years.

Leaving bittersweet memories

And hopeful expectations.

  
  


_Frost._

_Ice and cold._

  
Stealing warmth,  
taking familiarity.

Hidden in the snow.

What was once known,

now blotted out.

In a sea of pale precipitation.

Wandering aimlessly.

An illusion of painlessness.

Things are falling apart,

but nothing’s felt.

No difference.

This is alright.

Surely.

It has to be.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Purpose. _

  
  


_ What’s the point? _

In continuing.

Continuing to be disappointed.

Continuing to be hurt.

Continuing to live up to something.

Continuing to fail.

There’s good things to come,

You assure me. 

But they’re always coming.

Never here.

Always past or future.

Always memories or wishful thoughts.

Always out of reach,

by a day,

a week. 

What’s it matter? 

Not like it can be changed. 

Suppose I’ll continue to wait and see.

For now, anyways.

_ Flames _

_ Bright and ravenous. _

Blazing fingers grasped and clawed.

Devouring and constricting.

Constricting and burning,

like your throat before tears.

Obsidian and acrid tasting smoke took,

fresh air's place,

you're home,

and hope.

All consuming.

Overwhelming.

Terrifyingly large.

Burning mistakes and triumphs,

with no discretion.

It did not matter.

_ Snow-day _

_ Soft and soothing. _

Trying to stay awake

And loosing

Drifting to the scent

Of something just baked

Pale tufts of snow

Tumble down

But things are okay

It’s a snow day, after-all.


End file.
